chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Gnome
The humanoid figure before you cannot stand more than six inches, bearing a bulbous nose that pokes out from its comparatively enormous, bushy beard. A pair of glowing eyes peer out beneath its equally thick eyebrows, and its otherwise bald head is topped by a conical hat. It is dressed in bright, colorful clothes, and wears a leather apron filled with woodworking tools. It is also carrying a tiny crossbow, and appears to be shouting rather angrily, but its voice only seems capable of making agitated squeaks. *TN Diminuitive Fae *'Init' +3; Senses 'Low-light vision 'Defense *'AC '''21; '''Touch '''21; '''Flat-footed '''18; (3 Dex + 8 size) *'HP 5 (2 HD; 2d6 7 - 2 Con) *'Fort '+0; 'Ref '+6; 'Will '+3 *'Defensive Abilities '''Slippery *'Weaknesses 'Arcane Physiology, Cold Iron Vulnerability 'Offense *'Speed '''15 ft. *'Melee bite +1 (1d2-4, 20/x2) *'Ranged '''heavy crossbow +8 (1d3, 120 ft., 19-20/x2) 'Statistics *'Str '''2 (-4); '''Dex '''16 (+3); '''Con' 8 (-1); Int '13 (+1); '''Wis '''11 (+0); '''Cha '''5 (-3) *'Base Atk '+1; '''CMB '-4; 'CMD '''10 *'Feats Skill Focus (Craft Carpentry) *'Skills '''14 ranks **'Acrobatics' +8 (2 ranks + 3 Dex + 3 class) **'Climb' +1 (2 ranks - 4 Str + 3 class) **'Craft (Carpentry)' +9 (2 ranks + 1 Int + 3 class + 3 skill focus) **'Escape Artist' +12 (1 rank + 3 Dex + 3 class + 5 racial) **'Knowledge (Nature)' +6 (2 ranks + 1 Int + 3 class) **'Perception+4 (1 rank + 0 Wis + 3 class) **Sense Motive' +5 (2 ranks + 0 Wis + 3 class) **'Stealth' +12 (2 rank + 3 Dex + 3 class + 4 size) *'Languages 'Faesong Special Abilities Despite their size and weakness, Gnomes are notoriously hard to get a hold of. They get a +5 racial bonus to CMD, and to Escape Artist skill checks. Additional Information Ecology *'Environment 'temperate forest and hills *'Organization 'Solitary (1), pair (2), group (3-9), mob (300), or warren (600-300 plus 1-3 illusionists) *'Treasure '''Fine heavy crossbow, 2d8 Fine crossbow bolts, carpenter tools Sometimes called Fae Dwarves (a comparison which both Dwarves and Gnomes resent) for their shared hairiness, stubbornness, short stature, and devotion to a craft; Gnomes are small wild Fae trapped in a constant state of frustration. They detest everything that is not woodworking, and are constantly grumbling to themselves over the neverending stream of interruptions to their craft, such as eating and breathing. Despite this standoffishness, they form reluctant relationships with one another (and sometimes other creatures who are willing to tolerate them) out of a need for protection. The one exception to a Gnome's grumpy insularity is their obsession with Brownies, who they regard universally as "beautiful gods and goddesses". Gnomes are not particularly dangerous, as not only are they so small, they generally abhor and avoid violence (not because they dislike hurting others, but because violence is not woodworking). Gnomes will generally only attack in self-defense, however, a sufficiently agitated Gnome may work themselves into a literal frothing frenzy, a state which seems to be contagious to other Gnomes around them (possibly because their ranting and raving is an interruption to woodworking). This causes a chain reaction among groups of Gnomes that sometimes results in a mob—a state in which the typically harmless Gnome becomes very dangerous indeed. Category:Fae Creatures Category:CR 1/3 Creatures